wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Guinea-Bissau (1983: Doomsday)
Guinea-Bissau is a small republic on the west coast of Africa. History Post Doomsday - Civil War Bissau-Guinean government begins to collapse following doomsday due to lack of foreign aid or other support. Several military leaders attempt coups, but the timing of these coups leads to multiple factions fighting for leadership. Eventually the democratic faction comes out on top due to aid from the West African Union in 2003. Fledgeling Bissau-Guinean republic attempts to re-assert control over the Bissagos islands in 2005. The Bissagos Islands: Little Europe In the years following Doomsday many refugees from Europe began migrating south along the coast of Africa seeking safe harbour. While most Spanish refugees who fled by sea settled in what eventually became Pais del Oro, people of other nations eventually made their way to what looked like a promising new home. With the destruction of the west, the Government of Guinea-Bissau, with no foreign backing or financial aid began to break down. When the refugees began to arrive, in order to keep some semblance of order, the government decreed that the Bissagos Islands were the designated refugee arrival areas. With many of the islands having no easy access to the mainland, and being sparsely populated, this would keep the refugees isolated and unable to contribute to the disorder beginning to plague the mainland. Eventually sites were chosen around the islands and each nation established their own individual refugee camps. The first group of refugees to establish a more permanent settlement were the Portuguese. Being the most numerous they chose the largest of the islands for their camp, and began setting up the settlement of Santuário, or Sanctuary. Many of the larger ships were cannibalized to create shelters and such. When the British evacuation convoy moved through the region many of the smaller craft and other ships low on fuel or resources chose to abandon the convoy and settle the islands. They founded the settlement of Avalon and most of the the other British refugees that had settled the area began migrating to the area. Shortly after, many of the Scottish refugees amongst the other British people decided to form their own settlement on a nearby island, where they founded the settlement of Wallace, in honor of William Wallace, a historical figure that attempted to win Scottish independence. French refugees from southern France founded the settlement of Provence. As time went on and the Bissau-Guinean government continued to ignore the islands as they dealt with the problems facing the mainland, the refugees began seeing the territory they had settled as their own. This was especially true due to the lack of aid from the Bissau-Guinean government and the harsh conditions the refugees were left to. Despite this, settlements grew and became more permanent. They mostly left the indigenous people alone, rarely coming into conflict. Eventually Dutch and German refugees arrived in the area founding Nieuw Amsterdam and Neues Bremen. The various refugee communities eventually began to expand their influence in the islands, seeking new resources to provide for their growing communities. Inter-Communal Conflict Government attempts to re-establish control of the Bissagos leading to armed conflict. WAU steps in to resolve. Ends in Bissagos being granted autonomy within Guinea-Bissau Current Status Guinea Bissau joined the West African Union in 2007 following the resolution of the Little Europe Conflict. While government is stabilizing, its economy is still in ruins from years of civil war and will take some time to recover. Economy The economy of Guinea-Bissau is mostly in tatters following years of instability and civil war. Most of the nations workers are employed in agriculture. The one oasis of economic stability in the nation is the autonomous community of Avalon, in the Little Europe Autonomous Region. It has become a major way station for immigrants from the British isles to New Britain, and as such has begun receiving some foreign investment in the harbour facilities and service industries. Joining the West African Union in 2007 and adopting the West African Franc has brought about some internal monetary stability. The WAU Economic Development Commission has begun efforts to industrialise some of the agricultural sectors as well. Economic liberalization since joining the WAU has also increased foreign investment from the wealthier and more developed WAU members. Foreign Relations Guinea-Bissau is a member of the West African Union as well as the League of Nations. Government Little Europe Autonomous Region The Little Europe Autonomous Region is made up of all of the Caravela and Bubaque sectors of the Bolama region of Guinea-Bissau. Within the region there are 6 individual autonomous communities that make up Little Europe: *Avalon - Made up of English refugees, many of which split off from the convoys that went on to form New Britain. Centered on the city of Avalon. English Population: 18,201 *Occitània - Made up of refugees from southern France. Centered on the city of Provence. French Population: 12,371 *Pouco Portugal - The largest of the autonomous communities, made up of Portuguese refugees. Centered on the city of Santuário. Portuguese Population: 27,299 *Nieuw Amsterdam - Made up of Dutch refugees. The smallest of the communities and centered on the town of Nieuw Amsterdam. Dutch Population: 1,231 *Wallace - Made up of Scottish refugees. Centered on the city of Wallace. Scottish Population: 3,627 *Neues Bremen - Made up of German refugees that had heard of a German haven in Africa. Centered on the town of Neues Bremen. German Population: 5,234 Each community is responsible for infrastructure and upkeep of their designated territory. Each community is ruled by an elected governing council, and appoints a representative to the national assembly. Conditions in the region aren't much better than the mainland, though the destruction of their various home nations has left the peoples with a strong sense of survival, and desire to build a new future. This has lead to strong community ties and cooperation. Category:African countries (1983: Doomsday) Category:Guinea-Bissau Category:West African Union (1983: Doomsday)